Joanne Kathleen Rowling
Joanne Kathleen Rowling (właśc. Joanne Murray; ur. 31 lipca 1965 r. w Anglii) — autorka serii o nastoletnim czarodzieju Harrym Potterze. Wczesne lata życia Joanne Rowling urodziła się 31 lipca 1965 roku jako córka Pete i Anny Rowlingów w Cottage Hospital w miejscowości Chipping Sodbury, gdzie później zamieszkała rodzina. Ojciec zdobył posadę inżyniera w fabryce w pobliskim Bristolu, natomiast matka została w domu, aby zajmować się Joanne i jej młodszą siostrą, Dianne, urodzoną 28 czerwca 1967 roku. Wśród przyjaciół rodziny jest rodzina Potterów. Rok później rodzina przeniosła się do Winterbourne, gdzie Joanne po raz pierwszy odkryła magiczny świat książek i wymyślała swoje własne historie w ogrodzie przy domu. Pierwsze opowiadanie Rowling nosiło nazwę "Rabbit", czyli "Królik". Joanne napisała je w wieku sześciu lat. Była już wtedy uczennicą szkoły podstawowej St. Michael's Church of England. W 1974 roku rodzina Rowling przeniosła się do starego, kamiennego domu w Tutshill. Z miejscowości tej pochodziła wymyślona w przyszłości drużyna Tajfuny z Tutshill. Dom stał na granicy z Walią, w pobliżu Forest of Dean, który stał się pierwowzorem Zakazanego Lasu, a w siódmej części był jednym z miejsc jakie trio odwiedziło w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Pierwszy dzień w Tutshill Church of England we wrześniu 1974 roku zakończył się umieszczeniem Rowling w mniej zdolnej klasie po słabym napisanii testu diagnozującego. Joanne szybko jednak nadrobiła zaległości, ale awans ten kosztował ją rozsadzenie jej z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nauczycielką była pani Sylvia Morgan, surowa i onieśmialająca kobieta, która przerażała małą Joanne. Sama pisarka mówiła o sobie, że była typowym przykładem mola książkowego: "niska, przysadzista, w mocnych okularach z ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego, całkowicie pogrążona w świecie marzeń". W 1975 roku Rowling została skautem i wstąpiła do Second Tidenham (St. Mary) Brownie Pack. Joanne uczęszczała do szkoły średniej Wyedean Comprehensive w Sodbury. Towarzyszyła jej tam matka, która po latach pełnienia funkcji gospodyni domowej, dostała tam pracę jako technik laboratoryjny. Młoda Joanne w tej właśnie szkole usłyszała od nauczyciela chemii po raz pierwszy o Kamieniu Filozoficznym, tak dobrze znanym fanom Harry'ego. Na przerwach jednak nie było już tak dobrze. Joanne była wielokrotnie zastraszana, a nawet bita. Bała się, dlatego wołała spędzać pauzy w lekcjach w laboratorium. Osobistą bohaterką J.K. Rowling została Jessica Mitford, pisarka. Joanne lubiła także m.in. Johna Tolkiena oraz Jane Austen. Słuchała muzyki pop - szczególnie zespołów The Smiths i Siouxsie Sioux. Jeszcze na studiach tapirowała sobie włosy i podkreślała brwi kredką na znak przynależności do popkultury. Czasy młodzieńcze i choroba matki Widmo chory matki, Anne Rowling można było zauważyć już w 1978 roku, kiedy kobiecie drżały ręce, jednak przelotne objawy, spotykały się z lekceważeniem. Kiedy Joanne miała piętnaście lat, u matki zdiagnozowano stwardnienie rozsiane, spowodowane brakiem - mieliny. Anne traciła kontrolę nad swoim własnym ciałem, tłukła menzurki w pracy i w rezultacie musiała z niej zrezygnować. W jednym z późniejszych wywiadów, Rowling stwierdziła, że jej matka musiała w pewnym momencie choroby czołgać się po schodach, później używać balkonika, a następnie wózka inwalidzkiego. Choroba postępowała, a poruszanie się sprawiało Anne coraz większy problem. Rowling była bardzo przygnębiona ową sytuacją. Pocieszeniem okazał się nowy uczeń w jej szkole, Sean Harris, który stał się wielkim przyjacielem Joanne. Przyjeżdżał pod jej dom swoim niebieskim fordem anglią, który później jako latający trafił na karty Harry'ego Pottera i zabierał nastoletnią Rowling na koncerty i do pubu. Dzięki osiągnięciom szkolnym, Joanne Rowling została przewodniczącą szkoły. Jej oceny były wystarczające, aby przyjąć ją na językowe studia w Oxfordzie, jednak ostatecznie nie dostała tam miejsca; nauczyciele twierdzili, że to przez uprzedzenie w stosunku do uczniów szkół państwowych. Rowling wybrała więc uczelnie w Exeter. Joanne określana była jako nerwowa i niepewna studentka przez wykładowców, jednakże wśród kolegów i koleżanek była bardziej lubiana i rzekomo dosyć atrakcyjna. Sama postawiła na zabawę, a nie naukę do tego stopnia, że nie mogła podejść do egzaminu na trzecim roku. Na trzecim roku, Rowling uczyła się w Paryżu. Mieszkała wówczas w mieszkaniu z Rosjanką, Włochem i Hiszpanką. Przeczytała również wówczas "Opowieść o dwóch miastach" Charlesa Dickensa, którą była bardzo zachwycona. W 1987 roku Joanne uzyskuje dyplom z języka francuskiego i filologii klasycznej. Śmierć matki i pierwsze myśli o książce Joanne podejmowała się różnych tymczasowych prac m.in. w Amnesty International jako dwujęzyczna sekretarka i w Izbie Handlowej w Manchesterze. Zamieszkała w Clapham w Londynie. Szczególnie ważny dla jej życia jest rok 1990. Latem, podczas podróży powrotnej z Manchesteru od swojego ówczesnego chłopaka, w głowie Rowling zaświtał pomysł o Harry'm i szkole czarodziejów. Sama pisarka mówiła w przyszłości, że żadna idea nie wywołała u niej takiego podniecenia jak ta wówczas. Pod koniec podróży miała już większość fabuły "Kamienia Filozoficznego". Rowling była już wtedy po swoich pierwszych literackich szlifach. Pracowała nad dwiema książkami dla dorosłych, jednak nie zostały one wydane. 30 grudnia 1990 roku natomiast zmarła po walce ze stwardnieniem rozsianym Anne. Śmierć matki wywołała wielki wstrząs u Rowling, a sześć miesięcy później rozpadł się jej związek, przeniosła się więc do hotelu, a następnie wyjechała z kraju. Wyjazd do Portugalii i pierwsze małżeństwo W 1991 roku Joanne Rowling przyjęła posadę nauczyciela języka angielskiego w Encounter English School w Porto. Zamieszkała z Aine Kiely pochodzącą z Cork oraz z Angielką Jill Prewett. Po pracy wszystkie trzy znikały w Swingu, największym w mieście klubie nocnym. Joanne w wolnych chwilach lubiła siedzieć w kawiarniach i ręcznie spisywać pierwsze szkice opowieści o młodym czarodzieju. Maria Ines Augiar, dyrektorka szkoły, w której pracowała Rowling, wspomina ją jako "desperacko szukającej miłości niespokojną i nerwową" osobę. W Portugalii poznała Rowling Jorge'a Arantesa, portugalskiego dziennikarza telewizyjnego. Zakochała się w nim, a on w niej i zaczęli być parą. Kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu związku, Joanne zaszła w ciążę, a Jorge tymczasem musiał opuścić dom na służbę wojskową. Rowling przeniosła się do matki Arantesa przy Duque de Saldanha i tam czekała na powrót chłopaka. Joanne poroniła, jednak rozczarowanie zbliżyło kochanków i Jorge oświadczył się Rowling 28 sierpnia 1992 roku, a pisarka zdecydowała się oświadczyny przyjąć. Małżeństwo okazało się jednak nie udane i autorka będzie źle je wspominać do końca życia. Według Marii Ines już tuż przed ślubem Arantes podczas kłótni pchnął Rowling gwałtownie, tak, że ta się rozpłakała. 16 października 1992 roku ślub się odbył, a data ta później użyta była w "więźniu Azkabanu" jako dzień, w którym stanie się coś, czego Lavender się bardzo boi. Chodziło wówczas co ciekawe o 16 października 1993 roku, czyli zaledwie rok później. Ceremonia ślubna odbyła się w Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego w Porto. W uroczystości nie wziął udziału ojciec Rowling. Po trzech latach od śmierci Anne, związał się z swoją sekretarką i zarówno Joanne jak i Dianne miały do niego o to żal, co stało się barierą w ich relacjach. Małżonkowie nie żyli dobrze. Rowling zaczęła chudnąć po wielu kłótniach z mężem, jednak wkrótce znowu przybrała na wadze, ponieważ okazało się, że znowu jest w ciąży. 27 lipca 1993 roku na świat przyszła Jessica Isobel, nazwana tak na cześć Jessiki Mitford. Przyjaciele namawiali Rowling, aby porzuciła męża, ta jednak trwała w swoim związku, jednak niedługo. Sama Joanne nigdy nie mówiła o swoim związku, jednak sam Arantes przyznał się, że 17 listopada 1993 roku spoliczkował ją bardzo mocno. Prawdopodobnie nie był to jednorazowy występ. Po tym wydarzeniu, Rowling wróciła do domu Arantesa z policją, aby wziąć od niego malutką Jessikę i ukrywała się z dzieckiem u przyjaciół, których Arantes nie znał. W grudniu 1993 roku Rowling z Jessicą przeniosły się do domu Dianne w Edynburgu w Szkocji. Wracając do swojego kraju, Rowling wzięła też trzy pierwsze rozdziały Harry'ego Pottera. Życie w Edynburgu i rozwód z mężem Joanne pozostała w konflikcie ze swoim ojcem, który poślubił swoją sekretarkę, Janet Gallivan, dlatego skorzystała z gościnności siostry, Dianne, która razem ze swoim mężem, Rogerem Moore'm zamieszkiwała w Edynburgu przy Marchmont Road. Nie mogło tak jednak pozostać na zawsze, dlatego Rowling przeprowadziła się do socjalnego mieszkania przy Gardner's Crescent 28. Czas ten był dla pisarki wyjątkowo trudny. Utrzymywała siebie oraz swoją córeczkę z zasiłku. Kobieta popadła w depresję i z trudem wiązała koniec z końcem. Wkrótce jej stary przyjaciel, Sean Harris udzielił Rowling pożyczki w wysokości 600 funtów, które pisarka przeznaczyła na przeprowadzkę do mieszkania na South Lorne Place, ponieważ nie cierpiała swojego starego domu. W marcu 1994 roku Wielką Brytanię odwiedził Jorge Arantes, aby odszukać żonę i córkę. Mężczyzna zaczął brać narkotyki. Rowling bała się swojego męża, dlatego wystąpiła do sądu, który nałożył zakaz zbliżania się Arantesa do Joanne. Jorge wrócił do Porto, a Joanne w sierpniu 1994 roku złożyła pozew o rozwód. Powrót do pisarstwa Rozwód z mężem, samotne macierzyństwo i bieda były bardzo trudne, jednak Rowling postanowiła rozpocząć terapię i wznowiła pisanie pierwszej części Harry'ego Pottera. Joanne regularnie chodziło do kawiarni Nicholson's, która należała do jej szwagra. Było to miejsce, które do dziś kojarzone jest z wstępnymi pracami Rowling, kiedy w wolnych chwilach przychodziła tam, aby na długie godziny pogrążyć się w kreowaniu magicznego świata przy filiżance kawy. Kolejnym takim miejscem jest Elephant House przy moście Jerzego IV, gdzie przy oknie, przy którym najczęściej przesiadywała jest tabliczka informacyjna z propozycją, aby odwiedzający nasycił się atmosferą tego miejsca, gdzie powstawał "Kamień Filozoficzny". Pisanie jednak szło bardzo wolno, ponieważ Rowling pisała ręcznie, a potem przepisywała tekst na starej maszynie. W międzyczasie musiała szukać pracy. Została sekretarką na kilka godzin, jednak szukała zajęcia na cały etat. Zaczęła więc znów studiować języki nowożytne na Moray House, obecnie wydział Uniwersytetu w Edynburgu. W sierpniu 1995 roku, po kolejnej pomocy finansowej Seana Harrisa Rowling znów została studentką. Grono pedagogiczne szkół, w których uczyła w ramach praktyk wspomina ją jako bystrą i dobrze zorganizowaną. W czerwcu 1996 roku Rowling zakończyła studia. Wydanie "Kamienia Filozoficznego" Joanne Rowling zajęła się w 1996 roku szukaniem agenta wydawniczego do "Kamienia Filozoficznego", którego rękopis był już ukończony. Pierwsze podejście skończyło się odmową, jednak ofertę przyjął po namowach Bryony Evans i Fleur Howle, które przeczytały trzy pierwsze rozdziały książki, Christopher Little. Agent ten wysłał oferty do dwunastu wydawnictw. Większość wydawnictw odrzuciło ofertę i zapewne żałują tego ruchy do dzisiaj. Pewne zainteresowanie wykazało Harper Collins, jednak książkę oficjalnie wydało wydawnictwo Bloomsbury wypłacając zaliczkę w wysokości 1500 funtów. Rowling tymczasem napisała do Szkockiej Rady Artystycznej z prośbą o wyznaczenie stypendium. Dostała osiem tysięcy funtów, które pozwoliło zakupić jej komputer i w szybszym tempie zakończyć pracę nad drugą częścią, czyli "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". Barry Cunningham, szef działu literatury dziecięcej w Bloomsbury, dzisiaj znany jako "odkrywa Harry'ego Pottera", na lunchu z Rowling stwierdził, że nie zarobi ona zbyt dużo na książce dziecięcej, jednak dla pisarki już samo wydanie jej dzieła było spełnieniem marzeń. 26 czerwca 1997 roku "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" miał swoją oficjalną premierę w Wielkiej Brytanii. Początkowo został wydany w liczbie 1000 egzemplarzy, z czego 500 zostało rozesłanych do bibliotek. Pięć miesięcy później książce została przyznana pierwsza nagroda - Nestle Smarties Book Prize, a w lutym 1998 roku "Kamień Filozoficzny" został odznaczony Książką Dziecięcą Roku przez British Book Awards. Popyt na Harry'ego jednak cały czas rósł, pod koniec roku w Wielkiej Brytanii sprzedano 70 tysięcy egzemplarzy. Na początku 1998 roku, Arthur Levine z amerykańskiego wydawnictwa Scholastic na Targach Książki w Bolonii wykupił prawa do amerykańskiego wydania książki za 100 tysięcy dolarów, co było niebywałą ceną jak na książkę dziecięcą. Rowling powiedziała, że prawie umarła, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała. W październiku 1998 roku książka została wydana w USA pod innym tytułem - "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Joanne powiedziała, że walczyła by z tym, gdyby miała wtedy większą pozycję - nadal jednak mimo rosnącego zainteresowania jej książką nie miała wpływu na decyzje amerykańskich wydawców, którzy stwierdzili, że taki tytuł będzie lepszy. Za 100 tysięcy uzyskane od Scholastica, Rowling przeprowadziła się Hazelbank Terrace 19 w Edynburgu. "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" okazał się wielkim sukcesem, szybko trafiła na listę bestsellerów. Trafił szczególnie do młodszej części odbiorców zafascynowanych losami jedenastoletniego czarodzieja. Tłumaczony był na wiele języków - w 2000 roku ukazał się w Polsce. Sukces Pottera W lipcu 1998 roku ukazała się "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic", a w grudniu 1999 roku "Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu". Obie książki wygrały nagrodę Nestle Smarties Book Prize, co czyni je jedyną serią, która trzy razy z rzędu zdobyła to wyróżnienia. Nominowana była również czwarta część, jednak Rowling wycofała ją, aby dać szansę innym książkom. Zainteresowanie cały czas wzrastało, tysiące dzieci pragnęły zdobyć autograf Rowling na autorskich spotkaniach. Na Wyspach Brytyjskich, w Stanach Zjednoczonych i stopniowo na kontynencie rozpoczynała się Potteromania. Rowling nadal była spięta w relacjach z dorosłymi, niepewna w czasie udzielania wywiadów, jednak uwielbiała wizyty w szkołach oraz udział w imprezach z udziałem dzieci. "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" została wydana jednocześnie w Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczonych 8 lipca 2000 roku. W obu tych krajach, książka pobiła wszelkie rekordy popularności. W pierwszym dniu sprzedaży w Wielkiej Brytanii rozeszło się 372 775 książek, czyli tyle ile w pierwszym roku sprzedaży "Więźnia Azkabanu". W USA natomiast w ciągu 48 godzin od premiery sprzedano 3 miliony egzemplarzy. 16 listopada 2001 roku wyszedł pierwszy film z serii Harry Potter zrealizowany przez Warner Bros. Główną rolę zagrał Daniel Radcliffe. Film okazał się wielkim sukcesem kinowym, więc szybko rozpoczęto do kolejnych produkcji. Film podkręcił tylko atmosferę Potteromanii. Przygodami młodego czarodzieja żył już właściwie cały anglojęzyczny i nie tylko świat. Potteromania również przybyła do Polski, jednak nie była ona tak potężna jak to miało miejsce na Wyspach i w USA. Z biegiem lat pojawiały się kolejne części Harry'ego Pottera. Rowling doskonaliła przez cały czas swój warsztat pisarski. Po trzecim tomie, książki stały się dłuższe oraz stopniowo coraz bardziej dorosłe - podobnie jak coraz bardziej dorosły był Harry. Joanne doskonale przeszła z opisywania świata oczami dziecka, do jego wyglądu z perspektywy nastolatka, czy na końcu osoby prawie dorosłej. Z Harry'm Potterem dorastały miliony dzieci na całym świecie, na książkowe i filmowe premiery ustawiały się całe tłumy chętnych. Między czwartą a piątą książką była bardzo duża różnica trzech lat. Luka ta doprowadziła do spekulacji, czy aby Rowling nie wpadła w kryzys twórczy. Tworzenie książki zajęło jednak tak dużo czasu przez nagromadzenie w niej mnóstwa nowych wątków: Zakonu Feniksa, pierwszej miłości Harry'ego, początku pierwszej wojny itd., co razem daje aż ponad 900 stronicową powieść - "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" wydaną 21 czerwca 2003 roku. Kolejna, szósta książka - "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" wydana została w dniu 16 lipca 2005 roku. Tak samo jak poprzedniczki cieszyła się ogromną popularnością - w ciągu pierwszych 24 godzin sprzedano dziewięć milionów egzemplarzy. Szósta część została uhonorowana Książką Roku przez British Book Awards. Premierze siódmej części - "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci", towarzyszyły wielkie emocje. Media podawały, że autorka skończyła pracę nad książką 11 stycznia 2006 roku, premiera odbyła się 21 lipca. Siódma część podniosła jeszcze bardziej rekord serii - w ciągu doby sprzedano 11 milionów egzemplarzy w Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Podsumowując, seria Harry Potter jest obecnie jedną z najpopularniejszych książek na świecie. Ostatnie cztery tomy zajmują cztery pierwsze miejsca w rankingu szybkości sprzedawania książek po premierze. Wartość Harry'ego Pottera materialna szacowana jest na 15 miliardów dolarów amerykańskich, jednak wartość duchowa - jest znacznie wyższa. Dzieci i młodzież z całego świata dorastała z Harry'm czekając na kolejne tomy i zagłębiając się w książkach na temat cudownego, czarodziejskiego świata. Seria ta dzisiaj jest dla wielu osób bardzo sentymentalna, lecz nadal bardzo poczytna mimo upływającego czasu. Sukces finansowy Harry Potter oprócz zapewniania pani Rowling sławy, dał jej też mnóstwo pieniędzy, które śmiało wydawała - i wydaje na cele charytatywne. W 2004 roku "Forbes" uplasował Rowling na 1052 miejscu w rankingu najbogatszych ludzi na świecie i zaznaczył, że pisarka została pierwszą miliarderką, która osiągnęła swój status materialny przez pisania książek. W 2012 roku Joanne zniknęła jednak z listy po przekazaniu 180 milionów dolarów amerykańskich na charytatywne cele i gigantyczny podatek od dochodów. W 2001 roku Rowling zakupiła XIX-wieczną nieruchomość, Killiehassie nad rzeką Tay w pobliżu Aberfeldy, Perth and Kinross. Posiada też georgiański apartament za 4,5 miliona funtów w Kensington w zachodnim Londynie. Życie prywatne w Potteromanii 26 grudnia 2001 roku Rowling wyszła za mąż za Neila Michaela Murraya, anestezjologa. Ich pierwsze dziecko, syn David Gordon Rowling Murray urodził się 24 marca 2003 roku. Niedługo później Rowling zaczęła pisać "Księcia Półkrwi", ale przerwała pracę, aby zaopiekować się synkiem w okresie jego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Rowling jest przyjaciółką Sary Brown, żony premiera Gordona Browna. Złączyły je wspólne cele w organizacjach charytatywnych. Kiedy Sarah rodziła swoje pierwszej dziecko, Frasera w 2003 roku, Joanne była jedną z pierwszych osób, które pojawiły się w szpitalu. Młodsze dziecko Rowling, córka Mackenzie przyszła na świat 23 stycznia 2005 roku. Mama zadedykowała jej szósty tom. Przyszłość Harry'ego Pottera * Joanne Rowling napisała trzy "lektury dodatkowe" do serii: Quidditch przez wieki, Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć'' oraz Baśnie Barda Beedle'a, a także opublikowała Prequel serii Harry Potter. '' * Od 2012 roku (jesienią 2015 gruntownie zmieniona) działa strona Pottermore, na której Rowling publikuje teksty związane z światem czarodziejskim, którego szczegóły ominęła w serii np. historia Remusa Lupina, życie prywatne Dolores Umbridge czy też Minerwy McGonagall, historię rodu Potterów, założenie Azkaban czy też obszerna relacja z Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu 2014. Przed powstaniem Pottermore, autorka zdradzała wiele informacji, jednak czyniła to w wywiadach czy też na czatach w rozmowie z fanami. Swego czasu prowadziła także własną stronę internetową, na której znajdował się Czarodziej Miesiąca. * Joanne Rowling jest autorką scenariusza do powstającego, amerykańskiego filmu Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. * Joanne pracowała także nad nadchodzącą sztuką teatralną Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko. Działalność charytatywna Joanne Rowling znana jest z szerokiej działalności charytatywnej. Pisarka wie, że kiedyś sama znajdowała się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji, dlatego teraz dzieli się gigantycznymi pieniędzmi z ubogimi i chorymi. Joanne przez charytatywne "wydatki" zniknęła z listy miliarderek. * W 2000 roku Joanne Rowling ustanowiła organizację Volant, która wykorzystuje swój roczny budżet 5 miliardów na zwalczanie ubóstwa i nierówności społecznych. * W 2001 roku Joanne napisała "Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" oraz "Quidditch przez wieki", a wszystkie zyski - prawie 16 milionów funtów przekazała fundacji, która zajmuje się szeroko rozumianą pomocą w Wielkiej Brytanii i Afryce - Comic Relief. * W 2005 roku pisarka razem z Emmą Nicholson założyła Children's Hihg Level Group (obecnie Lumos). W 2007 roku Rowling przekazała organizacji 2 miliony funtów, jakie zarobiła ze sprzedaży "Baśni barda Beedle'a", natomiast w listopadzie 2013 cały zysk z książeczki - 19 milionów funtów. * Joanne Rowling wystąpiła na ceremonii otwarcia XXX Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie w 2012 roku. W części związanej z literaturą angielską dziecięcą czytała cytat z Piotrusia Pana w hołdzie dla Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children, a na scenie czarodziejki pokonywały wielką replikę Lorda Voldemorta. * Matka Joanne, Anna w 1990 zmarła na stwardnienia rozsiane. Po odniesieniu sukcesu, jej córka zaczęła przekazywać znaczne sumy na organizację lepszego leczenia tej choroby w Wielkiej Brytanii. W 2006 roku sfinansowała budowę centrum leczenia stwardnienia rozsianego na Uniwersytecie w Edynburgu, na który w 2010 roku przekazała kolejne 10 milionów funtów. Instytucja została nazwana imieniem Anne Rowling. * W 2008 roku Joanne napisała "Prequel Harry Potter", całe zyski z tej krótkiej publikacji przekazane zostały również na cele charytatywne. * 1 i 2 sierpnia 2006 roku Rowling wraz z Stephenem Kingiem i Johnem Irvingiem czytała w nowojorskim Radio City głośno czytała. Zyski zostały przeznaczone na Fundację Haven i NGO Médecins Sans Frontières. * Rowling przekazała wszystkie zyski ze sprzedaży "Wołania kukułki" na Army Benevolent Fund. Pisarka stwierdziła, że nie miała tego początkowo w planach, bo nie sądziła, że książka stanie się bestsellerem (Joanne próbowała zakryć się pseudonimem - Robert Galbraith, ale do mediów dotarła ta informacja). Polityka, poglądy, religia W 2008 roku Joanne poparła głośno premiera Gordona Browna, pozostawała także później przeciwniczką polityczną Davida Camerona. W 2014 roku Joanne jako mieszkanka Szkocji, uprawniona była do głosowania w referendum niepodległościowym. Prowadziła ona silną kampanię pozostanie przy Wielkiej Brytanii, podarowała na ten cel nawet milion funtów odpowiednim instytucjom. Krytykowała niektórych, najradykalniejszych nacjonalistów porównując ich do Śmierciożerców z powodu ich manii na punkcie "czystości krwi". Joanne w wielu swoich wypowiedziach popularyzuje tolerancję - gorąco wspiera dążenia do społecznej równości dla homoseksualistów. Pani Rowling nie jest religijną osobą, jednak w wielu wywiadach potwierdziła, że wierzy w Boga, ale nie w magię. Została wychowana w kościele anglikańskich i była nawet osobą praktykującą religię, obecnie należy do kościoła szkockiego. Wokół twórczości Rowling roztaczały się i roztaczają gorące wojny religijne. Kościół zarzuca Harry'emu Potterowi propagowanie magii, która w ich mniemaniu pochodzi tylko od Boga, natomiast odrzuca wartości takie jak: przyjaźń i miłość, które można znaleźć w książce. Osoby głęboko religijne, pod wpływem propagandy kościelnej odwróciły się od Harry'ego twierdząc, że jest on dziełem Szatana - na szczęście osoby takie stanowią mniejszość. W Polsce również Kościół bardzo mocno krytykował zgubne działanie Harry'ego, a słynny ksiądz Natanek porównywał książkę do używek takich jak narkotyki, papierosy czy alkohol. Joanne Rowling zaznaczała zawsze jednak, że nie miała nigdy na celu propagowanie satanizmu czy okultyzmu. Pełna bibliografia Imię thumb|200px|J.K. Rowling Przed publikacją Kamienia Filozoficznego jej wydawca, Publishing Bloomsbury, w obawie przed odstraszeniem potencjalnych czytelników damskim imieniem na okładce, zasugerował, aby podpisać książkę inicjałami, dodając drugie imię. Rowling wybrała imię swojej babci, Kathleen, chociaż sama nigdy go nie nosiła. Sama o sobie mówi Jo i dodaje, że w dzieciństwie pełnym imieniem zwracali się do niej tylko ci, którzy byli na nią źli. Ciekawostki * Wystąpiła w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic jako jedna z czarownic występujących na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. * W jednym z wywiadów przyznała, że jej ulubionym domem jest Hufflepuff, i prawdopodobnie internetowa Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją w nim. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona pisarki en:J. K. Rowling el:Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ de:Joanne K. Rowling es:J. K. Rowling fr:J.K. Rowling nl:Joanne Rowling ja:J・K・ローリング ru:Джоан Роулинг et:J. K. Rowling Kategoria:Postacie realne Kategoria:Autorzy (prawdziwy świat)